Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $13.4\%$
Answer: $13.4$ percent = $13.4$ per cent = $13.4$ per hundred $13.4\% = \dfrac{13.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{13.4\%} = 0.134$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.